


Learning

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner’s voice was low, hot and hesitant. It gave him the courage to look up into his blue eyes and slowly nod. The shift in his shoulder made Tim’s eyes move from Conner’s face to his hand. He watched it slowly reach out towards him and stroke his thigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the assumption that Tim is around 15 so if you're not comfortable reading fics where someone that young is having sex then well...

“Can I…?”  
  


Conner’s voice was low, hot and hesitant. It gave him the courage to look up into his blue eyes and slowly nod. The shift in his shoulder made Tim’s eyes move from Conner’s face to his hand. He watched it slowly reach out towards him and stroke his thigh.  
  


The palm was hot and rough against his skin. Fingers traced a few faded scars and some fresh bruises before gingerly making their way towards the inside. Tim kept reminding himself to breath and to  _not_ lose it so early on. Closing his eyes, he focused on the feel of Conner’s hand on him.   
  


The heat of it as it came closer to his groin, the slight tingling feeling that was left in the aftermath of every touch. The dry roughness of it, catching against the slight hairs that receded the higher his fingers went. Tim sighed, legs parting open further as a finger brushed against his half hard erection.  
  


Conner’s fingers jerked and paused at the soft noise, making Tim open his eyes and give the teen a reassuring look. With a small nod, his fingers resumed their journey, slowly learning what Tim was like. Tim’s lashes fluttered, teeth biting down into his lower lip when Conner took him into his hand.  
  


“Mmm!” The short noise was pitched high and made Tim flush in embarrassment. _‘Is that what I sound like?’_ , he wondered. A similar moan was pushed out from him when Conner’s lips came down to press against his neck. Fingers went up immediately to cling to Conner, to anchor himself before he lost his control.  
  


But it felt like a lost cause. Being closer to Conner only made him pant harder and want to give in to the rising pleasure faster. It was too hot between them and the sensation of Conner’s hand stroking him slowly too pleasurable.   
  


“Is this alright?” Conner asked, the quiet whisper brushing against his ear. Although he wasn’t sure if Conner meant to do that or not, the hot brush of air made Tim shiver and jerk his hips up into Conner’s grip as he came suddenly. Conner was taken aback at Tim’s release, pulling back to stare at the drops of come decorating Tim’s chest.   
  


With a weak smile, Tim sighed. “Perfectly alright.”   
  


Not confident of having enough strength to move just then, he could only lay there underneath Conner and watch him curiously at his dirtied hand. But he  _did_  have enough energy to let out a distressed noise when Conner raised the hand up to his face. Conner’s eyes immediately met his, “Is something wrong?”  
  


“You don’t have to do that.” Tim blurred out, face turning red all over again.  
  


“Why not?” Conner asked, tipping his head curiously. “I want to know what you taste like.”  
  


Tim could feel a part of his brain rolling over and  _dying_  at the matter of fact way Conner said that. And when the other teen curiously licked his fingers, Tim decided that perhaps he really didn’t need a brain. Or even if he did need one, he’d required a new one because his brain just short circuited when Conner took a second curious lick.  
  


“It’s strange.” Conner decided, wiping his hand clear on the sheets.   
  


With an amused huff, Tim gently pushed on Conner’s chest and indicates for them to roll over. Obediently, Conner followed through and let Tim adjust himself on top. Shifting back to that he’s straddling Superboy’s thighs, Tim stared curiously at the teen beneath him.  
  


Uncircumcised, larger than him in both length and girth but that’s not too surprising given their difference in size, flushed a deep pink color and curving up towards his abs. With a few veins visible underneath the skin which makes Tim wonder what that feels like.  
  


His thumb carefully brushed up against the underside of the aroused flesh. The touch made Conner grunt and clench his fingers into the bed spread. Tim’s eyes darted up and back down behind the mask. And then more slowly, they went up and stayed there as his thumb slides slowly along the full length of Conner’s cock.   
  


He stares and cataloged the way Conner clenched his teeth when his thumb strokes the glans. Eyes wide, Tim wanted to remember every detail of this encounter. His ears focused on every small noise that Conner tried to keep in but couldn’t. His fingers felt sweaty and unfamiliar as they gently pushed the foreskin over the tip before pulling it back down.   
  


Swallowing past his dry throat was extremely hard as he watched that skin go up and down because of his fingers. It was more erotic than he had ever  _imagined_  it would be. Not to mention the complete head rush that came with the knowledge that  _he_  was the cause of this and that  _he_  was giving Conner such pleasure… and that Conner trusted him enough to try this with him…  
  


Conner’s quiet groans made him shake and wish that he was hard again. Curiously, he touched the wet slit on top and was taken aback at the hand that suddenly came over his fingers and forced him to jerk Conner off.  
  


Once, twice and their joined hands were directing the spurts of sticky liquid to fall over Conner’s stomach. Feeling a bit shocked, Tim stared at Conner’s pink tinted face and then at his still trapped hand. ’Wow…’he thought to himself dizzily.   
  


This was a whole  _new_  level of mind blowingly amazing things. Seeing Conner lying like this underneath him…this was almost as good as…or actually, this was probably going to be his new standard for mind blowingly amazing things.  
  


As soon as Conner’s hand dropped away, Tim retrieved his hand and it paused on the outside of the superhuman’s hips. His eyes were locked on the drops of come collected on Conner’s abs and suddenly, he thought that he understood Conner’s need to taste him.   
  


Curiously, he dipped his finger into a small puddle of come before bringing it up to his lips. It was a strange mix between bitter and salty, not unpleasant but not really enjoyable either. Wiping his finger and thumb together, he stared momentarily at the thin line joining the two digits together before noticing Conner’s look.  
  


It was a hot,  _hungry_  look that made Tim defensively ask, “What?”  
  


But Conner quietly shook his head, hand gently tugging on Tim’s hips, urging him to lie down next to him. Wordlessly, he lay down beside Conner. Their eyes met over the pillow. Tim felt his face and chest heat up slowly because of the warm look that was being directed his way.  
  


Shyly, Tim redirected his gaze down at the sheets before finding a corner and starting to wipe Conner clean. “Was that okay?” He found himself asking when he was close to finishing.   
  


“Yeah.” Conner replied quietly, “Better than okay.”   
  


That made Tim smile to himself before wiping away the last drop of half-dried come. “Yeah…” He agreed, peeking up at Conner.


End file.
